Isabella Salvatore
by Yami Mei Uchiha
Summary: Cuando Edward deja a Bella, ella decide volver a Fells Church porque ella es la hermana pequeña de Stefan y Damon Salvatore , pero ellos la odian o al menos eso es lo que ella cree.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes de crepúsculo y crónicas vampíricas no son míos.**

Cuatro meses, cuatro meses han pasado desde que el me dejo, Y 150 años desde que mis hermanos me mataron por odio y no los culpo por mi culpa mamá murió al darme a luz y papá me odiaba por eso, no había día en que no me golpeara y me echaba en cara que era un monstruo, mis hermanos me protegían y querían pero estoy segura de que fue por lastima siempre fui un estorbo para ellos y me lo demostraron aquel día…

Flash Black

Estaba paseando por el patio sola, como era la mayoría de las veces acaba de escapar de las golpizas de mi padre, el me golpeaba cuando estaba sola porque mis hermanos me defendían Damon era el que más me cuidaba y Stefan me educaba porque a papá no le importa mi educación ni siquiera le importaba si vestía adecuadamente, si comía o me enfermaba sino fuera por mis hermanos yo ya estuviera muerta, últimamente ellos se han alejado de mi por Katherine siempre estaban con ella parecían sus perros falderos, pero ella era mala me di cuenta el día en que me dijo que era un estorbo y que se desharía de mi para tener a mis hermanos.

-¡Por tu culpa ella murió! – Escuche que grito Damon, ¿Quién había muerto? Fui a ver que sucedía vi a Damon y Stefan peleando con espadas y a cuantos metros estaba el vestido de Katherine.

-Deténganse ya no se peleen por favor – Dije mientras corría y me ponía en medio de los dos.

-Hazte a un lado – Dijo Damon sombríamente.

-No peleen ella era mala, no vale la pena – Dije intentando no llorar.

-Retracta lo que dijiste Isabella, retráctalo – Me dijo Stefan furioso volteándome hacia él, los mire horrorizada ¿Qué les pasaba a los dos?

-Pero si es verdad lo que digo ella es mala muy mala y… - No pude terminar la frase por que sentí como caía al suelo con la cara volteada me ardía la mejilla, Damon me había pegado una cachetada.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de ella, si lo vuelves hacer te odiaremos y te olvidaras de que tienes hermanos – Me dijo con odio, ¿Cómo es posible que la quieran más a ella? Ellos nunca me habían levantado la mano.

-Entonces ya no seré su hermana - Dije llorando mientras me levantaba y corría de ahí, de repente sentí como era empujada a unas rocas y después todo se volvió oscuro.

Fin del Flash Black

Después de eso desperté en la casa de la única amiga que tenía… Elizabeth, ella era una vampira y me había dado de su sangre días antes de que ocurriera lo indebido, nunca supe que fue de ellos, nunca he matado a un humano siempre he robado sangre de hospitales claro sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, mi vida no tenía sentido hasta que llegue a Forks y lo conocí a él… mi vida empezó a tener sentido conocí el amor de una familia lo que era tener a una familia de verdad, nunca pude decirle lo que era le guarde mi secreto haciéndome pasar por una humana débil y torpe, pero ahora me arrepiento de ello, Charlie es un amigo que se hizo pasar por mi padre, mientras me quedaba en Forks pero llego el tiempo de volver a Fells Church y darle algo de vida a mi existencia.

**Espero que les haiga gustado, aquellos que leen mis otros fics no se preocupen actualizare este fin de semana y son:**

**Bella una Katagari**

**Bella una chica especial**

**¿Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de crepúsculo y crónicas vampíricas no son míos.**

Volver a Fells Church me trae tan malos recuerdos como también buenos me quedaría a vivir con un viejo amigo llamado Daniel mejor conocido como Danny, a velocidad vampírica llegue a la enorme y lujosa casa que compramos Danny y yo afuera estaba su auto un bugatty beyron negro, y otros autos más no me importaron, entre como si nada y por pura suerte la casa estaba totalmente limpia.

-Danny soy Bella – Dije mientras ponía mis maletas en el suelo, me quite la peluca castaña y los pupi lentes, en verdad yo tenía el pelo negro como la noche que me llegaba a la cintura pero mis ojos eran de un verde esmeralda mis hermanos decían que era el vivo rostro de mamá, una sonrisa triste se posa en mis labios al llegar esos recuerdos dolorosos.

-Hey Bella cuanto tiempo sin verte cariño – Dice mientras me abraza ¿Cuándo rayos llego?

-¿Hace cuando estas mirándome?

-Desde que llegaste, oh por cierto tenemos visitas – Dice mientras caminábamos a la sala.

-¿Y quiénes son? – Pregunte con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró al ver quiénes eran…

Hoy fue el día, hoy fue el día en que ella desapareció hace 150 años y me arrepiento de a verle dicho esas palabras, ella era tan inocente, tan pura. Siempre le he echado la culpa a san Stephan por la muerte de nuestra hermana pero yo tuve más culpa que él, la golpee por ser un estúpido sin remedio, aunque sea Stefan encontró a Elena pero yo... yo me quedare solo porque eso me merezco, la muerte lo consideraría algo misericordioso porque vivo con la culpa, la culpa de matar a la primera persona que confié, al regalo de mi madre, a mi pequeña y adorada hermana que sobre protegía y celaba todo el tiempo Isabella Marie Salvatore…

4 meses, 4 insoportables meses de que la deje por protegerla, ella debía entender que era muy peligroso al estar conmigo pero por mi culpa ahora toda la familia está sufriendo, Alice ya no va de compras, Emmett ya no hace bromas, Esme llora todos los días por la pérdida de su hija, Rosalie envidia a Alice por haber pasado más tiempo con Bella, Carlisle trabajaba tiempo extra en el hospital y en su tiempo libre se encerraba en su despacho, Jasper se culpaba por lo que había sucedido y yo, yo no cazaba más me la llevaba encerrado en mi cuarto y nadie absolutamente nadie me sacaba de aquí.

-Edward, Carlisle tiene algo que decirnos – Dijo Alice mientras abría bruscamente la puerta.

-Pues que lo hagan sin mí - Dije mientras le daba la espalda.

-Vamos Edward, te va a gustar – Dijo mientras me arrastraba a la sala, ya que ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza para luchar – Ahora si Carlisle ya puedes empezar.

-Iremos a Fells Church, nos hospedaremos con un viejo amigo– Dijo Directamente suspirando con pesadez.

-¿Pero que hay no hay sol? – Pregunto Emmett desanimado.

-me dio unos anillos lapislázuli son para protegernos del sol – Dijo mientras sacaba un paquete donde contenían los anillos mencionados.

-No iré – Dije secamente.

-Vamos Edward te va a encantar es enserio – Me volvió a decir Alice pero… esperen ¿Estaba bloqueándome?

-¿Qué traes entre manos?

-Una sorpresa – Dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos por toda la sala, toda la familia la miraba extrañada pues era la única feliz…

-¡Bella! –Grita Alice mientras se lanza hacia mí para abrazarme le correspondo el abrazo mientras la vista se me empezaba a ver borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Hola Alice – Dije feliz al volver a verla.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras una vampira? – Pregunto mientras rompía el abrazo

-Porque ustedes me dejaron cuando yo les iba a decir – Le dije con tristeza y ella me miro con culpa.

-Perdóname hermanita – Dijo Emmett mientras me daba un abrazo de oso.

-Claro que los perdono Emmett, ustedes son como una familia para mí – Dije sonriendo.

-¿Y yo que soy? – Pregunta Danny fingiendo estar indignado.

-Tu eres mi amigo perver que es muy diferente – Dije sacándole la lengua.

-Isabella Marie Salvatore yo no soy un pervertido – Dijo haciéndose el enojado.

-¿Salvatore? – Dijo una voz muy familiar para mí, voltee rápidamente y quede petrificada enfrente de mi estaban mis hermanos Damon y Stefan Salvatore.

Espero que les haiga gustado.

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo y Crónicas vampíricas no son míos**.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para que dios la castigara de esa manera?, Dan se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y que él y los Cullen sobraban aquí.

-Síganme les enseñare sus habitaciones - Dijo Dan saliendo de la sala con los Cullen, así dejando solos a los tres hermanos Salvatore que tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

-Si me disculpan – Dijo Bella mientras caminaba a paso firme para salir de ahí pero sintió como la agarraron de la mano y volteo para encararlos intentando verse firme, mientras que por dentro tristeza y odio la carcomían en cada centímetro de su ser.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte hermana – Dijo Damon mientras la llevaba devuelta a donde estaba.

-Su hermana murió hace 150 años porque ustedes la mataron – Dije con odio y era verdad ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña dulce e inocente, me miraron con dolor y culpa.

-Bella perdónanos fuimos unos idiotas al no hacerte caso y no sabes cómo hemos sufrido sin ti, desde el día en que naciste yo prometí protegerte y no pude cumplir con mi palabra – Dijo Damon intentando no llorar, herido por las palabras que había dicho su hermana.

-Admítelo Damon yo solo les di lastima, siempre fui un estorbo para ustedes y cuando Katherine murió me mataron para ya no saber nada de mí.

-Nosotros siempre te hemos querido y nunca…

-Si hablas de que nunca me harían daño están equivocados, ¿No se acuerdan el día en que me levantaste la mano Damon? – Pregunto interrumpiendo a Stefan.

-Fui un idiota Bella, entiéndelo además Katherine nos había hipnotizados con su poder – Dijo Damon ya algo frustrado.

-Katherine también era un vampiro Bella – Dijo Stefan al ver el rostro de su hermana algo confundido.

-Entonces Katherine fue la que me mato – Dijo Bella comprendiendo todo.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto Damon sin entender nada.

-Verán después de que me fui corriendo de ahí no sabía a donde me dirigía, lo último que sentí fue cuando me empujaron a unas rocas filosas, Elizabeth me dijo que me había encontrado por el olor de mi sangre dijo que había muerto por que me había golpeado la nuca, pensé que ustedes lo habían hecho – Dijo Bella con algo de tristeza, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban dándole un abrazo y ella lo correspondió llorando, sacando toda la tristeza que tenía. Pasaron unos minutos y poco a poco Bella iba calmando sus sollozos.

-Lo siento te e empapado todo– Me disculpe mientras rompía el abrazo.

-No importa, además deberías de contarme que hiciste mientras no estábamos – Dijo Damon cambiando de feliz a un semblante serio, estoy empezando a creer de que es bipolar.

-Conocí a Danny y compramos esta casa y siempre hacíamos cosas divertidas y descuida sigo siendo virgen y ningún chico ha entrado a mi habitación – Dije no quería decirles que había conocido a mucha gente porque luego me harían muchas preguntas.

-Más te vale Isa – Dijo Stefan y otra vez los dos empezaban con su papel de hermanos celosos y sobre protectores.

-¡Bella ya empezó Kuroshitsujji el anime donde sale tu Sebastián! –Grito Danny y automáticamente me salieron corazoncitos en los ojos.

-¡Sebastián! – Grite mientras en menos en un segundo estaba en mi ultra mega segunda habitación llena de mangas, muñecos, películas y posters de anime, se me había olvidado decir que yo era una vampira otaku y gamer, en donde yo duermo está lleno de peluches de Pikachu, Minato, Itachi, Sasuke y Sebastián, no es que sea una vampira rara solo soy… original, encendí la tele y lo vi.

-¡AMO A LOS MAYORDOMOS SEXYS! – Grite a todo pulmón sin darme cuenta de que todos estaban mirando, yo miraba embobada al bombón de Sebastián.

-Bella ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el anime? – Pregunto… creo que era Alice, no me importa quien haiga preguntado porque estaba mirando cada detalle de mi mayordomo sexy.

-Desde que lo crearon – Respondí sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

-Bella mentiste en una cosa – Dijo Alice.

-¿En qué? – Pregunte algo molesta ¿Es que acaso no sabían que interrumpir cuando uno mira anime es pecado?

-En que ningún chico se metía a tu habitación, acuérdate que Edward siempre dormía contigo – Respondió y sentí dos auras negras atrás de mí voltee lentamente "Kuso, estoy muerta" Pensé al ver a mis hermanos me miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

Espero que les haiga gustado, iba a poner el capítulo esta mañana pero tenía tarea en equipo y aparte me pusieron férula en la pierna derecha.

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo y Crónicas vampíricas no son míos.**

-Creo que Pikachu me habla – Dije mientras corría a mi cuarto y lo cerraba con llave, mis hermanos no podrían entrar porque este cuarto perteneció a una casa humana que fue quemada asique ellos no estaban invitados aquí.

-Isabella Marie Salvatore abre la puerta en este mismo instante – Dijo Damon enojado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No – Dije en forma infantil mientras me acostaba en mi cama y abrazaba a mi Pikachu – Tengo sueño déjame dormir.

-Bella son las 7 de la noche – Dijo Stefan al igual que Damon.

-No me importa – Dije poniéndome mi piyama – Además ya me puse mi piyama.

-Abre la puerta en este mismo instante.

-No.

-Como sea de todos modos tienes que salir, no puedes estar todo el tiempo encerrada en tu habitación – Dijo Damon mientras se alejaba de la puerta, suspire con pesadez y me acomode para dormir hoy había sido un día agotador y mañana haría todo lo posible para ignorar a Edward, con ese último pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba caminando por las frías calles de Fells Church, el ambiente era simplemente espectral gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todas partes y yo tenía un vestido blanco de novia manchado totalmente de… ¿Sangre?

El ambiente había cambiado ahora un espejo se encontraba junto a mí, traía puesto el mismo vestido de novia que el del ambiente anterior, mi cabello oscuro caían como cascada hasta la cintura y mi cuerpo volvía hacer escultural al parecer el hechizo que una bruja me había puesto había desaparecido, me veía simplemente hermosa parecía que el vestido había sido hecho especialmente para mí.

-Te ves hermosa mi amor – Dijo Klaus mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunte enfadada mientras lo empujaba bruscamente.

-Cálmate cariño le harás daño al bebe – Dijo mientras de un rápido movimiento toco mi vientre abultado… ¿abultado?

-Pero que…

-Oh Bella mi amor, deberías calmarte después de todo eres mi compañera, mi reina de las sombras la que lleva en el vientre al futuro heredero, nuestro hijo será el que ponga en fin a la raza humana y así los vampiros reinaremos sin fin – Dijo abrazándome con cuidado de no hacerle daño al bebe y después sello sus labios con los míos…

-¡Bella!

-¡Aléjate de mí Klaus! – Grite mientras por accidente tumbaba a Alice de la cama, rápidamente toque mi vientre y suspire de alivio al ver que estaba plano – lo siento Alice.

-¿Quién es Klaus? – Pregunto mientras se levantaba del piso.

-¿Qué horas son? – Pregunte evadiendo su pregunta.

-Son las 8, pero no me has respondido – Dijo mirándome acusadoramente, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios hoy era domingo y si no me equivoco en este día mis hermanos se levantan a las nueve.

-Alice prepárate que tú y yo nos vamos de compras – Dije tomándole las manos.

-¡Sí! – Chillo y empezó a dar brinquitos.

-Te quiero lista en menos de diez minutos, oh si quieres invita a Rosalie y a Esme a Emmett lo obligas.

-Ok iremos todas – Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, rápidamente me di un baño de 5 minutos, al salir del baño abrí el primer ropero que vi y me salio una gotita al estilo anime al ver el ropero lleno de cosplays, se me había olvidado que tenía dos roperos aunque no sería mala idea ir de compras como Moka de rosario + vampire.

-¡Te pones ese estúpido disfraz y te destruyo todos tus video juegos! – Amenazo Alice desde el otro extremo de la casa, puse cara de horror al tan solo imaginar mis hermosos video juegos quemados, cerré el ropero y me fui al segundo en donde tenía ropa muy provocativa… esperen un momento… Alice le había dicho estúpido disfraz a un hermoso cosplay.

-¡Alice retira lo que dijiste! – Grite enojada.

-¡Solo dije que era un estúpido dis…! Oh ¡Lo siento!

Al parecer comprendió su error y lo malo es que todos habían escuchado nuestra discusión y como no, si estábamos gritando, suspire con pesadez intentando concentrarme para ver que me iba a poner hacía calor así que decidí por una minifalda negra y una blusa roja, un cinturón rojo y unas botas negras puntiagudas por arriba de las rodillas, me mire al espejo y si el hechizo que me había puesto una bruja hace años para ocultar mi belleza había perdido su efecto, sonreí al ver de nuevo mi cuerpo escultural, decidí dejarme el pelo suelto y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande, al parecer estaba compitiendo con la belleza de Rosalie, baje las escaleras para ver a las chicas, quienes ya estaban en la puerta.

-Te ves hermosa Bella – Dijo Esme maternalmente mientras me abrazaba, oh como había extrañado esos abrazos.

-Si como sea ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿Y desde cuando a Bella le gustan las compras? – Pregunto Emmett.

-Porque alguien tiene que cargar las cosas que compremos y a mí siempre me ha gustado ir de compras y más cuando se trata de video juegos o convenciones animes – Dije poniéndome las manos en la cintura – tenemos que irnos o sino mis hermanos llegaran en cualquier momento – Dije saliendo de la casa y sonreí al ver a mi maravilloso y hermoso Nissan 370z azul.

-Como yo seré el único hombre, me toca conducir – Dijo Emmett quitándome las llaves, para después subirse al auto y encenderlo – Vamos que están esperando.

Llegamos al centro comercial y Alice me llevo a todas las tiendas de ropa, Esme me miraba con compasión al ver a Alice y a Rosalie jugaban a barbie Bella, como a las once de la mañana Emmett ya cargaba unas treinta bolsas de Alice, veinticinco de Rosalie, veinte mías y diez de Esme.

-Alice creo que con esto ya es suficiente – Dijo Esme al ver las bolsas que traía Emmett.

-Esperen, todavía falta comprar el juego de Naruto generación – Dije mientras me dirigía a la tienda de video juegos donde solo había puros chicos y lo vi, el último juego de Naruto generación, lo agarre pero vi que alguien más lo agarraba, era una de las pocas humanas que les gustaban los video juegos.

-Disculpa, pero yo lo vi primero – Dijo la maldita humana ¿Quién se creía ella para quitarle algo a Isabella Salvatore?

-Pelea de mujeres – Dijo un chico mientras los demás empezaron a rodearnos y coreaban "Pelea, pelea, pelea"

-Escúchame bien, frente de marquesina será mejor que me lo des o desearas no haber nacido – Dije con voz sombría mientras un aura negra me rodeaba, la chica trago duro, soltó mi hermoso video juego y salio corriendo de la tienda.

-Tanto pleito por ese video juego – Dijo con asco una chica rubia con su falda, blusa, zapatillas y bolsa rosa… era una de esas fresas.

-No es solo un video juego – Dije mientras me acercaba a pagar – Es mi vida – Dije mientras el señor de la tienda me entregaba la bolsa donde estaba mi video juego, acto seguido los chicos empezaron a alabarme, salí de la tienda y afuera me esperaban las demás.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir? – Pregunto Rosalie.

-Si ya terminamos – Dije con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a la casa y Emmett empezó a sacar las bolsas de la cajuela, me sorprendí al ver que había cabido todo lo que compramos, entre a la casa para ir al mini bar que estaba en la sala y me sorprendí al ver a una chica rubia con los ojos dorados, estaba muy pegada al lado de Edward.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Le pregunte a la rubia, mientras me servía una copa de wiski.

-Soy Tanya Denali la novia de Edward – Dijo sonriendo y sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo.

**Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado pero me cortaron el internet, Espero que les haiga gustado. **

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo y Crónicas vampíricas no son míos. **

-Tanya ya te he dicho que tu…

-Si amor, ya sé que me amas mucho – Dijo Tanya mientras le daba un beso en los labios, no pude seguir viendo esa escena, deje caer mi copa de wiski y salí corriendo por la puerta trasera adentrándome al bosque hasta que llegue a un pequeño lago y me puse a llorar, el beso que se dieron hizo que mi corazón se hiciera pedazos yo a un amaba a Edward y me dolía con todo el alma que él no sintiera lo mismo por mí porque al parecer yo solo fui su juguete, jugo conmigo sabiendo que lo amaba con todo mi corazón y al parecer no le importa si me muero de amor por él. No supe cuánto tiempo transcurrió solo que lloraba como una magdalena, creía que esto era una pesadilla y que Edward me despertaría y me abrazaría con sus fuertes brazos diciéndome que ya todo pasó, que solo fue un sueño pero estaba en la cruda realidad de que esto no era un sueño.

-Bella – Esa voz…

-Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a Bella? – Pregunte preocupada, ella tenía que explicarme muchas cosas además hace unas horas ella desapareció de mis visiones.

-Oh ¿Hablan de la chica pelinegra? Pues si es ella… salio corriendo hace unas horas al enterarse de mi relación con Eddy – Dijo Tanya.

-Tanya tu y yo no somos nada – Dijo Edward algo arto.

-Pero Ed…

-¿Cómo que Bella no está aquí? – Pregunto Damon, interrumpiendo a Tanya, entrando a la sala.

-Desapareció hace unas horas – Respondí.

-Sería mejor buscarla – Dijo Edward.

-Sera mejor que no hables Cullen, que tengo ganas de matarte por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana – Amenazo Damon ¿Cómo se enteró?

-¿Qué haces aquí Klaus? – Pregunte poniéndome en posición de ataque.

-Así es como le das la bienvenida al ser que te ama como ningún otro – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina – Te ves cada vez más hermosa mi Isabella – Dijo atrás de mí, me voltee y empezó a besar mi cuello.

-Suéltame – Dije mientras intentaba zafarme de su agarre y sentí como me inyectaba algo… era verbena recargada con agua bendita, la única cosa que ponía débil.

-En esta noche te convertirás en mi compañera, serás mía, mi reina de las sombras – Dijo mientras me quitaba la ropa y yo empezaba a ver borroso, las fuerzas se me iban poco a poco y sabía que esta pesadilla apenas estaba comenzando.

-Si quieren pelearse háganlo a fuera – Dijo Daniel al ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

-¿Pelear? Por favor lo que va a haber a fuera será la muerte de este estúpido – Dijo Stefan viendo a Edward con odio, esto estaba mal Stefan pocas veces perdía la cordura.

-Deberíamos de hablar como gente civilizada – Dijo Carlisle intentando arreglar las cosas.

-Lo siento Carlisle pero no creo que se pueda – Dijo Stefan educadamente intentando no sonar grosero – Además Damon no conoce lo que es ser civilizado.

-Este estúpido dejo a mi hermana – Dijo Damon mientras Stefan lo sostenía para que no se le lanzara encima a Edward.

-La deje por su protección – Dijo Edward con tristeza.

-Ella no…

-Nosotros no sabíamos que Bella era vampira – Interrumpió Alice a Damon, este se calmó al instante, unos sollozos empezaron a sonar arriba, Bella había llegado y estaba llorando.

-Voy a ver que tiene – Dijo Damon mientras subía las escaleras.

-Bella – Llame tocando la puerta.

-Déjame quiero estar sola – Dijo entre sollozos, me empezó preocupar pero si el estúpido de Cullen le hizo llorar… que se dé por muerto.

-Bella abre la puerta – Ordene volviendo a tocar.

-Quiero a Alice, Rosalie y a Esme – Dijo sin dejar de llorar, al parecer estaba atrás de la puerta.

-Bella soy Alice déjame entrar – Dijo preocupada la enana haciéndome a un lado, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando espacio para que las chicas entren.

-Si me disculpas – Dijo la duende mientras entraba junto a las demás.

-oh por dios Bella hija ¿Qué te paso? – Me pregunto Esme preocupada por mis ropas rasgadas, me dolía la entre pierna las invite a que se sentaran en la cama y Alice prendió las luces.

-Algo horrible Esme, me ocurrió lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer – Dije sollozando.

-¿Abusaron de ti? – Pregunto Alice, asentí lentamente, Esme me abrazo protectoramente y empecé a llorar me sentía sucia, una basura, llore un buen tiempo y poco a poco me empecé a calmar.

-¿Quién fue? – Pregunto Rosalie enojada.

-Klaus– Dije con voz débil.

-El mismo que… - Alice no termino la palabra, al parecer tuvo una visión, me miró fijamente.

-Alice ¿Qué viste? – Pregunte.

-Te vi con un vientre de ocho meses – Dijo seria, le mire confundida – ¡Bella estas embarazada! – Grito.

-¡¿QUE?! – Grito Damon, Stefan, Edward, Emmet y Daniel mientras Emmett tiraba la puerta.

-¿Quién fue? – Me pregunto Daniel arrebatándome de los brazos de Esme, tomando mi brazo bruscamente.

-Daniel suelta… - No pude terminar la frase porque empecé a sentir que todo me daba vueltas, para después sumirme en la oscuridad.

**Mil disculpas por el capítulo corto, pero es que como había dicho antes me cortaron el internet y aproveche el tiempo mientras estaba en la casa de una amiga. Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo y Crónicas Vampíricas no son míos.**

Ya hace 3 semanas que ocurrió lo de mi violación y que a causa de eso me entere de que estaba embarazada, cuando estaba con los chicos intentaba ser fuerte y dejar que ellos me abrazaran y me hicieran cariños pero no podía evitar volver a sentir esas sucias caricias que Klaus había provocado y ahora me doy cuenta lo que sufrió Rosalie aquella noche oscura, tenía miedo de que Klaus viniera por nosotros y no dudo que me esté buscando…

Flash Black

- Volveré en unos minutos, no quiero que te vayas a escapar que le podrías hacer daño al bebe y si es que lo haces te buscare en cada rincón de este mugroso planeta, mi amor – Dijo Klaus mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios y después se fue dejándome completamente rota y desdichada, me sentía muy débil a duras penas me puse de pie e intente correr lo más rápido que pude no quería volver a verlo.

Fin del Flash Black

Eso no se lo puedo decir a nadie no quiero seguir dando lastima desde este momento juro por el sagrado anime que no volveré a derramar ni una lagrima de tristeza y ya no seré la llorona de siempre o dejo de ser otaku… ñe mejor prometo otra cosa, juro por los… no los video juegos no, juro por… ñe el wiski tampoco… ya se, juro por mi apellido que no vuelvo a derramar ni una lagrima de tristeza ya no seré la llorona de siempre, je, je siempre quise ser una Uchiha.

- mamá necesito madurar – Dije escribiéndolo al mismo tiempo y enviándolo al twiter, últimamente era bipolar Alice dice que mi embarazo durara un año pero los síntomas seguirán y seguirán hasta que nazca mi bebe y así es como todos aquí tienen que soportar mi bipolaridad excepto Tanya ella dice que salí embarazada porque me acosté con Klaus no porque me haiga forzado… maldita baka Yuri (Estúpida lesbiana).

- Bella ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? – Me pregunto Daniel mientras se sentaba a un lado de mí.

- Veras Danny, el día en que madure será el día en que Alice deje de ser una loca obsesionada por las compras, en el que Emmett madure y deje de apostar con Jasper, que Damon se comporte educadamente, en el que Stefan sea grosero, en el que…

- Si ya entendí, ya entendí que nunca vas a madurar – Dijo debajo de un montón de rocas y su mano derecha sacudiéndola con una banderita blanca ¿Qué no estaba sentado a un lado de mi?

- ¿Cómo?

- Ni preguntes – me advirtió al ver mi curiosidad en los ojos.

- ¿Po que no? – Pregunte mientras hacia la carita del gato con botas.

- Porque ni yo mismo lo sé – Respondió y yo di una caída al estilo anime – oh por cierto los Cullen y yo nos vamos de caza Edward se quedara a cuidarte – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Y Damon? – Pregunte por mi hermano del alma, tan solo pensar que Edward y yo estaríamos solos me hacía sentir nerviosa.

- Anda de casanova el muy don juan – Respondió con algo de envidia.

"Maldito Damon cuando en verdad se le necesita no está"- pensé imaginando las mil y un maderas de torturarlo.

- Sayonara Bella-sama – Dice con diversión el muy maldito mientras sale de la sala.

- ¡NO ESTOY VIEJA! – Le grite furiosa mientras le aventaba el piano de oro que para mí desgracia esquivo, iba a empezar a ir por el pero sentí una punzada en el vientre que hizo que jadeara de sorpresa, lo toque para ver sino pasaba algo malo pero me estaba empezando a sentir mareada, débil y desprotegida.

- Edward – Le llame por instinto, empecé a ver borroso sentí como mis piernas me fallaban y cerré los ojos para esperar la caída pero en cambio de eso sentí unos fuertes brazos tomándome delicadamente de la cintura.

- Bella ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el con su voz aterciopelada, abrí lentamente los ojos y sonreí al volver a ver cada detalle de su perfecto rostro, inconscientemente lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla acariciándola lentamente no pude evitar mirar sus labios los cuales no había vuelto a probar desde hace meses – Bella – Me volvió a llamar.

- Estoy bien solo fue un mareo – Dije al intentar separarme del pero al parecer no quería soltarme.

- Necesitamos hablar – Dijo mientras me sentaba en el sillón, asentí lentamente.

- De que…

- Bella, te mentí – Dijo interrumpiéndome y yo le mire confundida – lo que te dije de que no te amaba y de que amaba a otra persona era una mentira y lo que más me duele es que me haigas creído tan rápidamente.

- Pero ¿Y Tanya?

- Tanya tiene una ligera obsesión por mí, Bella yo te amo eres la única persona que he amado y por eso te pido perdón, perdóname por haberte mentido, perdóname por no haberte protegido cuando ese maldito… - No pudo terminar porque selle sus labios con los míos.

- Yo también te amo tontito y si estas perdonado – Dije rompiendo el beso y el me empezó a besar como si no hubiera un mañana, pudiéramos estar así durante todo el día pero sentí otra punzada, jadee rompiendo el beso y toque mi vientre para ver que era… al parecer se movía o mejor dicho él bebe pateaba cosa rara si tan solo tenía unos cuantas semanas de embarazo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Edward preocupado, sonreí mientras le agarraba la mano y la posicionaba en mi vientre, volví a sentir esa punzada al parecer a mi bebe le gustaba la presencia de Edward.

- Esta pateando – Dijo sonriendo como si él fuera el verdadero padre de mi criaturita hermosa.

- Creo que le agradas – Dije sonriéndole y el me abrazaba apegándome más a él.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya la hiciste.

- ¿Otra?

- La acabas de hacer.

- Bella.

- Está bien, está bien.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu hermano que ningún chico había dormido contigo? – Pregunto serio "Kuso" - Pensé.

- Porque no quería que te mataran, tú sabes lo que mis hermanos son capaces de hacer.

- Pues yo creo que no durare mucho tiempo vivo – Dijo divertido y a la vez con un poco de miedo.

- Te mataran al saber que eres mi novio – Dije algo preocupada, Stefan casi no me preocupaba, el que más me preocupaba era Damon.

- Isabella Marie Salvatore, ¿Quién es tu novio? – Pregunto un súper mega híper celoso Damon entrando a la sala, seguido por Stefan y Edward y yo rompimos el abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo y Crónicas Vampíricas no son míos.**

- Em eto… Patitas para que las quiero – Dije mientras agarraba a Edward de la mano y salíamos corriendo de la casa para ir al bosque, Edward y yo éramos los más rápidos así que pudimos escapar sin problemas, no supe porque pero me empecé a cansar y tuve que parar para agarrar algo de aire… soy una vergüenza como vampiresa nunca antes me había cansado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Edward al ver que me detenía a descansar.

- Solo me canse – Le dije intentando darle una sonrisa pero con lo fatigada que estaba ni a mueca llegaba.

- No deberías de correr recuerda que le podría hacer daño al bebe – Me regaño mientras se acercaba y de un rápido movimiento me empezó a cargar al estilo de novia.

- Edward puedo caminar, además yo te acabo de salvar de la furia de mis hermanos.

- Pues no funciono porque vienen hacia acá – Dijo con algo de burla y empezaba a correr sin rumbo huyendo de mis hermanos que al parecer nos iban a alcanzar.

- ¿Podrías ir más rápido? – Pregunte algo desesperada.

- Si, pero podría ponerlos en riesgo – Dijo sin voltearme a ver.

- Tu familia esta de caza ¿Por qué no vamos para allá? – Di una maldita opción no quería que Ed muriera, de repente sentí como Edward era empujado y yo salía volando y era atrapada por Stefan.

- Suéltame no quiero que…

- Lo siento Bells – Dijo mientras me tomaba como un saco de papas y me alejaba de Edward que claramente vi como el pobre esquivaba con dificultad los golpes que le lanzaba Damon, Stefan me llevo a la casa de huéspedes y me encerró en su cuarto y volvió a donde estaban matando a Ed, podía salir de aquí sin dificultad alguna pero… abajo había humanos.

- Stefan debe de tener un teléfono o algo por el estilo – Me dije a mi misma buscando en todo el cuarto hasta que halle un teléfono de… ¿Chica?, ok creo que ya tengo cuñada y yo sin saber, empecé a llamar a Alice.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Alice ayúdame! – Le grite desesperada.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y Edward?

- Mis hermanos quieren matar a Edward y ojala que por kami-sama no lo hayan hecho ya, me tienen encerrada en la casa de huéspedes y no puedo salir porque abajo hay humanos – Dije intentando no gritar.

- ¿Dónde están ellos?

- Cerca de la escuela, pero tienen que ir rápido Al – Le dije preocupada.

- Descuida Bells cálmate porque le podrías hacer daño al bebe – Dijo y colgó, me senté en la cama y me abrase a mí misma, no quería que le hicieran daño, no quería que muriera y todo esto es por mi culpa.

- Stefan – Dijo alguien abriendo la puerta, era…

- ¿Katherine? – Pregunte dudosa se parecía mucho a ella, pero el olor que ella emanaba era el de un humano.

- Elena – Dijo señalándose así misma - ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Stefan? – Pregunto y atrás de ella se vio que llegaron más humanos.

- Soy la hermana menor de Stefan y Damon y Stefan me encerró – Respondí con una sonrisa burlona, la típica sonrisa de Damon.

- ¿Stefan tiene una hermana? – Pregunto Elena.

- ¿No lo sabias? – Pregunte todavía con mi típica sonrisa, sonrisa que se borró al acordarme que Edward estaba en peligro ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar eso? – Si me disculpan – Dije mientras salía rápidamente a paso humano de ahí, ya cuando iba a salir de la casa de huéspedes vi que Alice entraba.

- ¿Cómo esta Edward? – Pregunte preocupada al verla.

- Descuida llegamos a tiempo, ya casi lo mataban – Me respondió Alice algo seria.

- Ósea que…

- Si tiene algunas heridas pero ya están sanando, no sabes cómo nos costó quitarle a Damon y a Stefan de enzima, lo estaban haciendo picadillo – Dijo y con cada palabra que me decía me hacía sentir más culpable– Descuida Bells él está bien – Dijo al ver mi rostro preocupado.

- Eso no me tranquilizara Alice – Le dije y era cierto no voy a estar en paz hasta mirar a Edward - ¿Por qué no lo viste venir?

- Cuando están tus hermanos yo no veo nada Bella ¿Por qué querían matar a Edward? No me digas que…

- Si Alice – Le dije al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos.

- Que bien que vuelvas con Edward – Dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

- Lo se Alice yo también estoy feliz de eso, pero ¿Con quién batallaron más?

- Con Damon – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y rompimos el abrazo.

- ¿Dónde está Stefan? – Pregunto Elena bajando las escaleras.

- En la mansión – Dijo Alice mientras subía al jeep de Emmett.

- ¿Van a subir? – Les pregunte al verlos parado así como si nada.

- Los seguimos – Dijo el chico mientras subía a… creo que era su carro, asentimos, me tuve que poner el cinturón (Obligada por Alice) y partimos rápidamente a casa, llegamos en unos diez minutos, entre rápidamente a la casa y fui a su habitación.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? – Le pregunte al verlo acostado en su sillón con algunas heridas que aún no sanaban.

- Descuida amor, no me paso nada – Dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios.

- Pero Edward, por mi culpa mis hermanos casi te matan – Dije sintiéndome más culpable al ver sus heridas.

- Bella mi amor, no es tu culpa que tus hermanos sean así – Dijo intentando tranquilizarme, aunque su mirada si me tranquilizo un poco.

- ¿Dónde están ellos? – Le pregunte.

- En el cuarto de juegos – Respondió rápidamente al ver mi cara de enojada – Sabes el wiski es lo único que calma a tus hermanos – Dijo mientras yo salía de la habitación y me dirigía al cuarto de juegos.

- Bella no… - Intento detenerme Alice pero yo abrí la puerta y… creo que quedare traumada de por vida Damon, Stefan, Emmett y Jasper estaban bailando gentleman.

- Pero que pedo con mis hermanos – Dije con cara de no creérmelo.

- Te quiero mucho Stefan – Dijo Damon parando de bailar y estaba a punto de llorar.

- Yo también te quiero hermano – Dijo Stefan en el mismo estado que Damon.

- Te amo – Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban y empezaban a llorar.

- Jasper ¿Por qué no somos como ellos? – Pregunto Emmett tristemente.

- Ni puta idea hermano, ni puta idea – Dijo Jazz y los dos se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar.

- Nunca más vuelvo a dudar de ti – Dijo Jasper abrazándolo más fuerte.

- Ni yo de ti – Dijo Emmett y los dos empezaron a llorar más fuerte.

- ¿Están borrachos? - Pregunte al verlos en ese estado.

- Y hasta los colmillos Bells – Dijo Rosalie tocándome el hombro, nos habíamos unido más desde que… debería olvidar esa noche.

- A ver háganse a un lado, que queremos ver a nuestro querido cuñado Eddie – Dijo Damon con una botella de wiski combinada con una de tequila.

- Damon me voy a casar con Klaus – Mentí.

- ¡¿QUE?! – Me gritaron los dos y al parecer se les quito la borrachera del susto.

- Era mentira – Dije sonriendo al ver sus caras que todavía seguían en shock – Oh por cierto, Stefan te busca una tal Elena.

- Oh cierto – Dijo mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ni tu querrás saber lo que hiciste – Le advertí algo asustada.

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo y Crónicas Vampíricas no son míos.**

Salí de la sala de video juegos aun traumada por lo que paso con mis hermanos y mientras Damon quería que le explicara que había hecho minutos atrás.

- Segura que yo…

- Damon, vos no querrás saber lo que habéis hecho – Le dije por centésima vez, mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

- Sabes que odio que me hables en argentino – Dijo con algo de enojo, me encanta molestarlo.

- Y tu sabes que te ves tan tierno cuando te enojas – Le dije ya en la sala y le agarraba el cachete.

- Bella.

- ¿Si?

- Deja de hacer eso – Dijo mientras alejaba mi mano de su cachete, le saque la lengua infantilmente.

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser infantil?

- Damon, no pidas imposibles – Le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso, tenía que tomar aire fresco urgentemente.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Me pregunto Stefan quien tenía agarrado de la cintura a… creo que se llamaba ¿Elena?, ñe al diablo con los nombre hoy mi mente ha tenido demasiada información y como buena vampiresa tengo que cuidar de mi cerebro, el pobre se va a malgastar.

- A tomar un poco de aire, sola, sola – Repetí la última palabra dejando en claro que no quería que nadie me acompañara.

Salí de la casa, subí a mi coche y me dirigí a comprar la continuación del manga Kuroshitsuji tercera temporada sé que no existe pero una vieja amiga lo había inventado, claro con el permiso del autor.

- Kuso – Murmure al ver que estaba lleno, entre rápidamente y gracias a kami-sama toda vía quedaban algunos, lo compre con rapidez y salí para después dirigirme a los video vagos.

- Hey Pepe – Salude mientras entraba al paraíso.

- Qué hay Bella, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí nena – Dijo mientras se me acercaba y nos dábamos un corto abrazo.

- Tres horas de Resident evil 3 – Dije mientras le daba el dinero.

- ¿No quieres seis? – Pregunto mientras agarraba el video juego e íbamos al pequeño cuarto donde varios chicos estaban jugando con los Xbox rentados.

- Con gusto – Dije mientras empezaba a jugar – je, je mueran malditos zombies.

6 horas después…

- Muere maldito muere – Dije bien concentrada en el juego, estaba en el modo difícil y me encontraba a punto de matar a Némesis ya para salir de la ciudad.

- Bella – Me llamo… ¿Emmett?

- Espera Em, estoy a punto de matar a… - No pude a completar la frase al ver que en la pantalla decía lo que a mí se me hacía imposible "Estas muerto", Puta madre tenía la bazuca y… - No jodas, no guarde la partida – Dije en shock intentando no llorar - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Lloriquee sin lágrimas mientras me columpiaba con mis piernas, ¿Cómo es que me mataron si tenía toda la sangre?

- Vámonos Bella – Dijo Jazz tocándome el hombro.

- Pero Jazz… - Bufe molesta.

- Se acabó el tiempo – Dijo Pepe entrando y apagaba la consola.

- Adiós Pepe – Me despedí de mala gana mientras salía de los videos vagos junto a Emmett y Jasper.

- ¿Cómo es que…?

- Alice – Corearon los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Kuso – Musite por lo bajo.

- Dijiste que ibas a tomar aire – Me regaño Jazz.

- Pero se puso a jugar algo maravilloso – Me defendió Emmet, como lo quiero.

- Nos hubiera avisado.

- Oye hasta a mí se me olvida todo cuando juego Slender.

- Emmett, a ti se te olvida eso porque eres un bebe.

- No soy un bebe – Dijo Emmett mientras empujaba a Jasper.

- Si lo eres.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Sí.

- No.

- Sí.

- No.

- No llena.

- Si llena.

- No llena.

- Si llena – Y mientras ellos empezaban su infantil discusión yo me escapaba.

- Por kami-sama, ellos son muy infantiles, je deberían a prender a mí que… – No pude terminar la frase ya que vi a – Barney – Dije suspirando, pero era Barney el súper dinosaurio morado y estaba enfrente de mí, quiero darle un abrazo.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Bella – Dijo alguien atrás de mí, me voltee a ver quién era y al reconocerla le mire con desprecio.

- Lo mismo digo Ana – Le dije con odio, Ana y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien éramos como... enemigas a muerte.

- Tu – Dijimos al mismo tiempo, mientras las dos nos empezábamos agarrar de las greñas.

- Ves te dije que teníamos que vigilarla – Me regaño Jasperin mientras buscábamos a belly-boo.

- Huy mujeres peleando – Dije mientras corría e iba a ver a… Bella estaba peleando con una pelirroja – Vamos Bella tu puedes – Anime a mi hermanita, tenía que ganar después de todo es mi pequeña hermana.

- Pégale duro Bells – Animo Jasper a un lado de mí.

- 30 Dólares a que Bella le patea el trasero a la pelirroja – Dije con los billetes en la mano.

- Oye yo también estoy a favor de ella – Se quejó Jasperin.

- 500 Dólares a que gana Ana – Dijo un pelirrojo a un lado de Jasper y con los billetes en la mano ¿Y este cuando llego?

- ¡1,000 DÓLARES A QUE BELLA GANA! – Grito Jasperin a todo pulmón y saco los billetes.

- Vamos Bella tu puedes – Anime aguantando las ganas de brincar, esto se ponía más suave Bella le estaba pegando una tunda a esa tal Ana.

- ¿Quién es Bella? – Pregunto un pelinegro y algunas personas empezaban a rodearnos, observando la pelea.

- La de pelo negro con ojos verdes – Respondí a un sin perderme cada detalle de la pelea.

- Ok, pelea, pelea, pelea – Empezaron a corear las personas que nos rodeaban, Bella estaba a punto de ganar.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Pregunto Esme, interrumpiendo la pelea, estábamos muerto Esme estaba enojada, puta madre soy muy joven para morir.

- Señora… - El pobre pelirrojo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Esme le envió una mirada asesina, de una cosa estaba seguro… no iba a pasar esta noche vivo.

- Chicos nos vamos – Ordeno Esme mirándonos, la primera en subir al mercedes de Carlisle fue Bella y después fuimos Jasper y yo.

Los minutos al regresar a casa fueron eternos, en el auto había un silencio sepulcral y Emmett, Jasper y yo teníamos la cabeza agachada de la vergüenza.

- A la sala, ahora – Dijo Esme enojada mientras llegábamos, rápidamente entramos a la sala y nos sentamos en los sillones, yo me puse a lo último porque horita Esme me daba mucho miedo – Bella querida ve a descansar – Me dijo con cariño, asentí y antes de salir de la sala les envié una mirada de compasión a Emmett y a Jasper los cuales se despidieron con la mirada, subí a mi cuarto, me puse mi piyama y me acosté por un rato.

- ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE LA DEJARON HACER ESO?! ¡POR DIOS ELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA! – Escuche que les grito Esme a los chicos, como me apiado de ellos, tocaron la puerta y suspire tranquila al saber que era Damon.

- Adelante – Dije mientras me sentaba y el entraba, le invite a sentarse a un lado de mí - ¿Podríamos leer el manga de Kuroshitsuji juntos? – Pregunte tiernamente.

- Claro peque – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera, saque el libro de mi bolso y los dos empezábamos a leer el manga.

5 minutos después…

- No, no Damon, Sebastián no se puede morir – Dije al ver la última parte, Hannah estaba a punto de sacarle el corazón a Sebastián el quien estaba atado muy mal herido y tenía casi cortado el brazo derecho.

- Ya Bells, Sebastián no se va a morir – Dijo mientras me abrazaba y me acunaba como a un bebe.

- Damon no le digas mentiras – Dijo Danny entrando y yo le mire extrañada – Bella deberías calmarte después de todo Sebastián tendrá una muerte rápida – Dijo sonriendo y yo puse cara de horror.

- ¡NO! – Grite mientras me abrazaba de Damon y me ponía a llorar, lose prometí no llorar más pero es que era Sebastián el hombre más sexy de todo el anime.

- No Bella el no morirá, recuerda que él es un demonio muy poderoso además creo que ha salido de peores – Dijo Damon intentando tranquilizarme.

- ¿Enserio? – Le pregunte esperanzada.

- Claro nena, ya verás cómo sale todo bien – Dijo mirándome tiernamente y medaba un beso en la frente.

- ¿Cómo qué has engorado un poco? – Pegunto Daniel saliendo de mi habitación, Damon le envió una mirada asesina… ¿Gorda?

- No estoy gorda ¿verdad? – Le pregunte chipi lona.

- No, porque tu estas tan bonita, tan hermosa que te tengo que cuidar de muchos pervertidos – Me dijo con cariño y me abrazo más fuerte, estuvimos así por un buen tiempo hasta que me empezó a dar sueño y se me salio un traidor bostezo – La princesita ya tiene que dormir – Dijo queriendo romper el abrazo pero yo no lo deje.

- No – Me queje como niña pequeña.

- Tienes que dormir – Dijo zafándose delicadamente de mi agarre y con cuidado me acomodaba.

- Pero no puedo dormir por las pesadillas – Me queje soñolienta – Quédate a dormir conmigo – Suplique bostezando.

- Está bien – Suspiro con pesadez, apago la luz y se acostó a un lado de mí, abrazándome protectoramente y yo rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Espero que les haiga gustado, a lo último como que me dio ternura y no es muy común en mi escribir cosas cursis y tiernas.**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo y Crónicas Vampíricas no son míos.**

Era medianoche y la luna iluminaba la habitación de Bella la cual estaba tranquilamente dormida en los brazos de su hermano quien en su rostro albergaba la paz y tranquilidad que lo inundaban al poder dormir nuevamente con su pequeña hermana, Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y cuidadosamente empezó a deshacerse del agarre de Damon, sus ojos no tenían su habitual brillo, estaban apagados, opacos, sin vida alguna que habitara en ellos, sin hacer ningún ruido se dirigió a la ventana la cual estaba totalmente cerrada y empezó a abrirla con cuidado pero al abrirla totalmente dejo escapar un chirrido que sin que ella se diera cuenta medio despertó a su hermano. Damon al darse cuenta que su hermana no estaba en sus brazos, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba dormida en la cama, alarmado empezó a buscarla con la mirada y se sorprendió al verla en la ventana, al darse cuenta de lo que ella iba hacer la aparto abruptamente de ahí causando que esta se desmayara en el acto, rápidamente la acostó en su cama y fue a la ventana buscando con la mirada quien era el que quería entrar, con su excelente vista vio claramente al intruso el cual causo que en su cuerpo empezara a habitar una furia inigualable.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Alice entrando, Jasper había sentido los sentimientos de Damon y ella había ido a investigar.

- Dile a Stefan que el maldito de Klaus está aquí – Dijo Damon mientras saltaba por la ventana, Klaus al verse descubierto empezó a correr adentrándose al bosque, no quería armar una pelea, no ahora.

- Alice, mi amor ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Jasper entrando a la habitación.

- Llama a Emmett y a los demás, el que abuso de Bella está aquí ya Damon lo está persiguiendo – Dijo Alice mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la habitación de Stefan, Jasper fue a avisarle a los demás los cuales no se quedaron atrás y salieron rápidamente a perseguir a Klaus.

- Yo también voy – Dijo Edward intentando salir.

- No, Carlisle dijo que te quedaras aquí con nosotras a cuidar a Bella – Dijo Alice interceptando el paso y este suspiro pesadamente.

- Bella no está – Dijo Rosalie bajando de las escaleras.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Pregunto Edward exaltado el cual rápidamente fue a la habitación de su amada y tal como Rosalie había dicho ella no estaba, pero en la habitación había un extraño olor a flores silvestres, una vampira la había secuestrado y el la rastrearía y la mataría de la forma más lenta y tortuosamente posible – Voy a buscarla – Fue lo único que dijo para después salir por la ventana y empezar a usar su agudo olfato y rastrear a esa maldita loca desquiciada que había osado quitarle a su Bella.

No muy lejos de ahí Damon había logrado alcanzar a Klaus quien al no tener otra opción empezó a pelear con su "Cuñado" el cual ferozmente le enviaba golpes sin parar, este solo los esquivaba con facilidad jugando con él.

- ¿Por qué tan enojado? – Pregunto Klaus con burla, mientras esquivaba los golpes.

- Todavía preguntas maldita alimaña – Dijo Damon enojándose más y enviándole más golpes.

- Oye más respeto, que yo soy el padre de tu sobrino – Dijo Klaus sonriendo

- Infeliz – Dijo Damon gruñendo furiosamente enserio prefería mil veces a Cullen que a ese mal nacido.

- Es una lástima que mi Bella no esté aquí a mi lado – Dijo Klaus con una sonrisa sínica, sonrisa que se borró al sentir varias presencias acercarse…

En las afueras de Fells Church, Edward corría velozmente persiguiendo de cerca a la secuestradora de su amada, la cual corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían totalmente sorprendida por la velocidad que el otro vampiro poseía, en sus brazos tenia a una Bella totalmente inconsciente, pronto Edward empezó a correr más fuerte agarrando de las greñas a la vampira haciendo que esta soltara a la chica que tenía en los brazos quien por la velocidad que había corrido su secuestradora fue directamente golpeada por unas rocas, las cuales la hicieron despertarse por una punzada dolor de su vientre el cual había recibido todo el impacto contra esas filosas piedras, mientras, Edward peleaba ferozmente con la vampira quien esquivaba con mucha dificultad y ahora en su cuerpo tenia múltiples heridas, la mayoría de gravedad, dio un golpe duro en el pecho de su contrincante el cual reprimió un gemido de dolor al darse cuenta de que se le habrían las heridas.

- No dejare que te lleves a Mi Bella – Dijo Edward gruñendo lanzando lejos a esa vampira la cual quería llevarse a su amada.

- Siento decirte esto pero ella es la mujer de mi amo – Dijo la vampira levantándose lentamente.

- Pues dile a tu amo que ella es mía y que no dejare que le toque ni un solo pelo ni a ella, ni a mi hijo – Dijo Edward entre gruñidos.

- Nos veremos muy pronto vampirito – Dijo la vampira al darse cuenta de que su contrincante tenía más fuerza y ventaja decidió irse dejando su misión fallida, su amo se iba a enojar con ella y conociéndolo la iba a castigar para pagar su osadía.

Edward al ver que la vampira huía, la dejo ir por dos cosas: la primera: tenia las heridas abiertas, la segunda: tenía que ver como se encontraba su amada.

- Bella, mi amor ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Edward preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella, Bella intento levantarse pero las piernas le fallaron haciendo que esta callera al suelo pero Edward fue más rápido y la cogió de la cintura cargándola con delicadeza al estilo de novia.

- Descuida mi amor estoy… - Bella no pude terminar la frase ya que le llego otra punzada de dolor haciéndola gemir de dolor – Me duele – Susurro con dolor.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Edward totalmente confundido.

- Me duele, Edward nuestro bebe – Dijo Bella para después dar un grito de dolor, no iba aguantar mucho tiempo el dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte e insoportable…

En los bosques de Fells Church había una pelea de infarto seis vampiros se encontraban peleando contra un original el cual se burlaba de sus inútiles golpes.

- Gracias – Dijo Klaus saltando a un árbol.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Carlisle con desconcierto y a la vez confundido, parando abruptamente y los demás hicieron lo mismo ¿Por qué daba las gracias?

- Gracias, saben mientras que ustedes estaban tan ocupados intentando inútilmente matarme, Vanesa, una de mis sirvientes fue por mi dulce y adoraba madre de mi hijo, solo fui un anzuelo, una simple distracción para que Vanesa fuera por mi Bella y así los dos pudiéramos estar juntos y descuiden cuando nazca mi hijo les enviare fotos para que lo conozcan – Dijo Klaus riendo sínicamente.

Daniel totalmente enojado por aquellas palabras con todas sus fuerzas intento golpear al maldito engreído que había arruinado la vida de su mejor amiga, el golpe fue esquivado fácilmente y Klaus lo lanzo hacia donde estaban los Salvatore y se fue pensando que muy pronto iba a encontrarse con su reina de las sombras.

Daniel, Los Cullen y los Salvatore fueron a la mansión preocupados por lo que les hubiera pasado a las chicas, Edward estaba herido no podía haber peleado al cien y eso hacía que Damon y Stefan se sintieran culpables, por sus estúpidos celos de hermanos habían herido a Edward el cual todavía no estaba sanado por completo y si se les hubiera abierto las heridas y la tal Vanesa… no, ellos no admitirían que eso pasara si enserio ese vampiro de pelos cobrizos había podido proteger bien de ella, por más que les hirviera los celos de verlo con su pequeña hermana, lo aceptarían en la familia sin ningún problema, aceptaría esa relación pero solo si el no había dejado que se la llevaran.

- ¿Dónde esta Bella? – Pregunto Damon con desesperación, quien fue el primero en llegar.

- No lo sabemos, Edward fue a buscarla – Dijo Esme totalmente preocupada, Edward ya se había tardado en regresar y le preocupaba más en tan solo pensar que les hubiera pasado algo malos a uno de ellos, no se perdonaría si uno de sus hijos le pasara algo malo.

**Espero que les haiga gustado.**

**¿Reviews**


End file.
